Kelsi's Secret
by shopgirl152
Summary: Kelsi has a secret, but when her diary goes missing, the entire school may well know her secret. Gabriella/Kelsi
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I hope whoever reads it, enjoys it.

A/N 2: I did a little revising here, though it's mostly for stylistic purposes. I added horizontal lines, so hopefully that will break up certain sections of the chapters. Feel free to leave comments/reviews/etc.

* * *

"Na na na na na na na na, yeah. You are the music in me. You know the words once upon a time, make you listen, there's a reason. …dang it! UGH!" Kelsi slammed her hands on the piano keys, causing a loud bang.

"Kelsi? Are you alright?" asked her mother from the other room.

"Yeah. I'm fine." No, I'm not fine. she thought. If I was fine, I wouldn't be thinking about _her._ She sat at the piano, head in her hands. "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

"Hey Wildcat," Gabriella sing-songed as she walked up to Troy.

"Hey Waterbug. How was your class this morning?"

Gabriella groaned. "I just don't know what I'm going to do this year. It's only my second year at East High and my classes seem so hard already…and it's only the first day!" She leaned against a locker.

"Aw, it's okay. It'll get easier. Besides, you have me remember?" He put his hand above her head and leaned down to kiss her. She grinned.

"Yeah. You're right. Besides, someone has to keep you in line."

"Oh really? Am I that hard to keep track of?"

"Yes, you are." The period bell blared, signaling the next class. "Well, looks like I better go."

"Yeah, me too. I have P.E."

"Again? You always take P.E classes. You don't need to take them."

"I know, but I like them. I had to choose an elective anyway. See you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you tonight. Eight right?"

"Right! See you tonight!" Troy sprinted off down the hall towards his class. Gabriella watched him, then turned toward her locker to grab her books.

"Uh, hi Gabriella, said a quiet voice behind her. Gabriella turned to see who it was.

"Hi Kelsi! How's it going?"

"It's going alright. I was on my way to class and saw you, so I thought I'd say hi. Looks like you and Troy are doing well."

"Oh yeah. We're great. Well, I hate to do this to you, but I have to run. I should've already been in class. I'll catch you later okay?"

"Oh. Okay. Bye." Kelsi watched Gabriella walk off. Her heart pounded in her ears. It always did that whenever she was around Gabriella. She was just so pretty, it was hard for her heart not to pound. Hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the feelings she was having; they'd been plaguing her for months.

* * *

If she was honest with herself, the feelings started when she had first seen Gabriella hiding behind the janitor's cart, secretly watching the auditions for Miss Darbus winter musical. The feelings had only intensified when Gabriella asked her if she had written "What I've Been Looking For." Gabriella had looked so cute when she said it; that's why Kelsi asked her if she wanted to hear what it really sounded like. And later in the school year, when she finally stood up to Sharpay? That was for Gabriella, not Troy. Everybody thought she did it for Troy, but it wasn't true.

When summer rolled around and Kelsi and Gabriella both ended up at Lava Springs, Kelsi was ecstatic. She would get to see Gabriella everyday. Kelsi was even happier when she wrote "You are the Music in Me." She had been hoping to sing it to Gabriella, who she wrote it for, but Troy _had_ to take over. Now, it was senior year and Troy had Gabriella. Troy wasn't a bad guy; he just didn't seem right for Gabriella. At least, Kelsi didn't think so.

As far as she was concerned, this year was going to be different; this year, she was going to declare her feelings for Gabriella. Even if it took all year (which it very well could). She walked off to her class, humming the song, picturing Gabriella's reaction. She smiled at the thought and disappeared around the corner.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sis! Hey Sis!"

"What is it Ryan? Sharpay asked in annoyance.

"It's Kelsi! I just saw her watching Gabriella."

"So?"

"So…why was she watching Gabriella? Does she like her or something?"

"Why would she watch Gabriella? I don't even care."

"But—"

"I don't care, okay? Have you started working on the next musical number?"

"Sis, I said I wasn't doing that anymore. Remember? Lava Springs? 'I'm not your trained poodle?' Any of this ringing a bell?"

"UGH!" Sharpay stalked off.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he watched her retreating back. "She is such a prima donna!" He turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of the gym.

Meanwhile, in P.E…

* * *

"Troy! Troy! Hey, pass me the ball!"

Troy jumped. "Oh. Sorry Chad. Here." He tossed the ball to Chad, who caught it.

"Okay, look. I know you love Gabriella. I see that now. However, if you're going to take P.E. class, toss the ball back to me okay?" He threw it forcefully at Troy.

"Alright. I get it. I just can't help it. Gabby and I have a date tonight and I'm still trying to figure out what to do."

"You mean you have no idea? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Hey, I'm working on it."

"Right. Take her to a movie or something."

"Did it last week."

"Dinner?"

"Done."

Chad laughed. "Man, you are fresh out of ideas. Why don't you just watch a movie at your house and snuggle on the couch?"

"And make it romantic…how?"

"Hey, you're the Casanova, not me. I don't dance and I don't get overly romantic. Now, come on, let's play some b-ball."


	3. Chapter 2

_The waves crashed on the shore as Gabriella and Kelsi sat next to each other on the sand, watching the sunset._

_"This is beautiful Kelsi. Thanks for bringing me out here."_

_"Sure. Uh, Gabriella?"_

_"Call me Gabby."_

_"Okay. Gabby. Uh, I have something I want to sing to you."_

_"Really? Let's hear it."_

_"Okay. __Here goes. Na na na na na na na na yeah. __You are the music in me._ _You know the words once upon a time, make you listen, there's a reason…"_

"_Oh Kelsi, that's beautiful."_

_"Really? I actually wrote it for you." _

_"For me? Oh Kelsi." Gabriella took her hand and leaned in, ready to kiss her. Kelsi readied herself, heart pounding._

BRRRIIINNNGG!!

The sound of the last period bell sliced through Kelsi's daydream. She shook herself and realized that she had been smiling.

_Oh, how embarrassing_, she thought_. I hope no one saw that_. She sighed. _Even in my dreams, I don't get to kiss her._ _Maybe I'll think of something this weekend_. She walked out of class, head down, not noticing someone was watching her…

* * *

"Why was she smiling like that? She knows something, she has a secret. But what can it be? Maybe I'll just follow her and see where she—"

"RYAN!"

Ryan groaned. Sharpay. Again. _"What?"_

"Pay attention."

"I'm listening."

"Look, I know I've been treating you badly, but could you please help me with the next musical?" She pouted.

"_No_."

"Geez. You're such a brat."

"I'm busy okay? Kelsi knows something, she has a secret.

"Why do you even care what Kelsi thinks? She's just a piano player. Her songs aren't that good anyway."

"I care because I think she likes someone."

"Who?"

"Gabriella."


	4. Chapter 3

_DING DONG! _Gabriella rang downstairs to answer the door. "I got it!" she yelled. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey Waterbug. Ready for a great date?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Where is he?"

"Haha. Funny. That was very funny."

"Well, you know. So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, I thought we'd…" Troy paused for dramatic effect. "Go to my house and watch movies! And snuggle on the couch of course."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that, we always do that. Can't we do something different?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. We could turn on the sprinklers and run through them."

"We got in trouble remember?"

"That was in Lava Springs. We're not there anymore remember?"

"Come on, can't we just watch movies?"

Gabriella sighed. "Sure. Come on. Your house or mine?"

"Mine."

"Alright." She followed him out the door, feeling sad. Some old date, same old conversations. They never talked about anything deep; all they did was watch movies. Gabriella wanted more, but she didn't dare mention it. Troy would just insist they were fine, that there wasn't a problem. Truth was, they were already in a rut; Troy just didn't seem to notice.

* * *

"Gabriella, I like you. No, that's to forward. So, Gabriella, remember the song 'You are the Music in Me?' I wrote that for you. No. No good. Umm…"

Kelsi paced across her bedroom floor, deep in thought. She had to tell Gabriella, she just had to. But, for whatever reason, actually _telling_ her was the hard part. She could daydream all day, but it wouldn't help; it would just make her sad, really.

"What if I just _happen_ to be playing the piano in the music room and she walks by? I can play for her there, get someone to help me lure her into the room. No, that won't work either. I can't tell anyone." She sighed, picked up her diary and began to write. "Dear Diary…"

* * *

"Troy, this movie is boring."

"Boring? Gabby, it's Die Hard 3!"

"I know, but we always end up watching it. Can't we watch something else?"

"Like what?"

"Something like 'South Pacific.' Or…a movie that isn't this?"

"After this is over."

Gabriella sighed and leaned against Troy. "It's going to be a long night."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."


	5. Chapter 4

At School the Next Day…

"Okay Ryan, here's what we're gonna do. We need to get close enough to Kelsi's locker to see if there's any evidence that she likes Gabriella."

"Evidence? Like what?"

"I don't know! Notes, Scribbles, K & G written inside a heart. Anything that we could use as proof. All you have to do is wait until she opens her locker, then distract her."

"How?"

"I don't know! Talk about the weather. Just make sure you get her far away enough from the locker that I can take a look around. Okay, here she comes. She's opened her locker. Go!"

"But—"

"GO!" Sharpay shoved him toward Kelsi, then ducked around the corner.

"Hi Kelsi!"

"Hey Ryan. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. Not to much going on. Nice weather we're having."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. "I guess. We live in Albuquerque; the weather doesn't exactly change…"

Ryan looked over toward Sharpay. "Get her away from the locker!" she mouthed.

"Hey Kelsi?"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen the newest Wildcats trophy?"

"Which one?"

"The one they got last year."

"I don't think so."

"Here, let me show you."

"But, my lock—"

"Your locker will be fine. We're only going across the hall…"

When their backs were turned, Sharpay came from behind the corner, making sure no one was in sight. She peered in Kelsi's locker.

"Let's see. Books, books, books. Sheet music. More books, photos of her cat…wait a minute!" Lying next to some books was a pink book with the word KELSI written in bold type across the front. "Ohhh, this is good. This is very good." Sharpay grabbed the book, shoving it into her backpack as she went to class.

* * *

"And that Kelsi, is how the Wildcats earned their trophy last year. Had it not been for our own East High hero, Troy Bolton…"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. Troy. It's always about Troy, she thought. "Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"This has all been very fascinating, but I should get back to my locker. Free period's almost over."

"Okay. Bye!" He ran off somewhere.

_That was weird,_ thought Kelsi. _He's never talked to me before. Oh well, must have been having a nice day._ She headed over to her locker, only to find it standing wide open. "Wait a second. I could've sworn I closed that." She quickened her pace, hoping that everything was still there. She took a quick inventory. "Books, books, books. Sheet music. Picture of Muffin…_Oh no_. Where is it? Where is it?" She threw the contents of her locker on the floor, digging around. _My diary_!_ It's gone_!

* * *

"Dear Diary, I really like Gabriella, but I don't know how to tell her. Everytime I see her, I want to tell her so bad, but the words just won't come. I don't know what to do diary. It's just so hard…" Sharpay cackled evilly. "Perfect! Now Troy will be all mine! Once Gabriella finds out Kelsi likes her, she'll leave the school. That will leave just Troy and the only person left will be me."


	6. Chapter 5

"Okay, don't panic. I'm sure it just fell out of the locker when my back was turned. It's probably nothing. All I have to do is go back to my locker and search in that general area. I mean, it's just a diary right? But…Gabriella's in there! Oh my gosh! What if it was stolen? My secret's going to be leaked to the whole school!" Kelsi went into a bathroom stall to cry.

* * *

"I'm telling you Gabby. Since the beginning, Troy has been nothing but trouble. First he put the basketball team before you, and then it was trying to hard for the scholarship and overworking at Lava Springs. Remember what I told you about men and evolution last year?"

Gabriella couldn't help smiling. "Yes Taylor, I remember."

"So take my advice already and find someone else."

"I don't know…wait. Do you hear something?"

"What?"

"I think someone's crying. It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom." Gabriella pushed open the door of the bathroom, pausing before stepping inside. "Hello? Anybody in here?"

Kelsi stifled a sob in the bathroom stall. "Who…who's t-there?"

"Kelsi? Is that you? It's Gabriella and Taylor. Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine." Kelsi fought back another sob.

"Are you sure? Do you need to talk or something?"

_I can't go out there in front of Gabriella like this. I'm a mess. But_…"something happened. I think somebody stole something from my locker."

"What did they steal?"

"My diary."

* * *

"Man, I don't know what's with Gabby lately. One minute, she's fine with hanging and watching movies, the next, she wants to watch South Pacific."

"South Pacific? I told you not to get involved with her after the winter musical. Look what's happened to you."

"Give it a rest Chad. I only did that musical as a favor to Gabriella."

"Lava Springs?"

"For Sharpay."

"Troy, I hate to tell you this buddy, but you are way to nice. Maybe you should take a dating break for a while. Then you can work on getting accepted to college and trying to get a basketball scholarship."

"Chad."

"What? I'm just trying to help."

* * *

"Kelsi, why don't you come out here? That way, I'm not talking through a stall door."

"Okay." Kelsi's sobs had subsided and she got up and opened the door. Gabriella was standing in front of it, looking pretty as usual, concern in her eyes. She walked over and put her arm comfortingly around Kelsi. For a moment, everything was forgotten, Kelsi felt safe.

"Okay, are you calm now?"

"Yes. But, what do we do about my diary? I don't know who took it."

"Don't worry, we'll find it."

"You will?"

"Yep. That's what friends do. Help each other out. Right Taylor?"

"Right!"

Kelsi smiled through her tears.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. But I still don't know who took my diary."

"I'll bet Troy took it!"

"Taylor."

"What? Gabby, remember what we were just talking about."

"Yes, but I know Troy. As inconsiderate and "uncivilized" as he can be, he wouldn't steal her diary."

"So who would? Who would be low enough to take something that valuable?" The three friends stood in silence, thinking. All of a sudden, they had a revelation.

"Sharpay!" the three said in unison.


	7. Chapter 6

"That's right! Ryan was talking to me earlier today and he led me away from my locker, over to where the Wildcats trophy was. When I came back, the locker was wide open!" Kelsi gasped.

"So much for not being Sharpay's trained poodle, quipped Taylor. So now what? Anyone know what class she has right now?"

"No, but I bet Ryan does! He's her brother; he has to have her schedule memorized!"

"Great idea Kels! Do you remember where he went after you talked to him?"

Kelsi's face fell. "No. He left really fast and I don't know where he was going." She looked ready to cry again. Something stirred in Gabriella, a deep affection for Kelsi that she had never felt before. Her heart felt warm all of a sudden.

"Taylor, could you give me a minute? See if you can find Chad and Troy and if they know anything about where Ryan might be."

"Okay." Taylor swung the bathroom door open. "Hey guys! Anybody know where Ryan is…?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Typical Taylor. Always taking charge of a situation. She turned to Kelsi. "Kelsi, it's okay. Don't cry." Gabriella stood facing Kelsi and wiped her tears away with her hands. Then, she leaned in and kissed her.

Kelsi stood there in shock. This wasn't how the daydream was supposed to go; what was going on? She was happy, but it didn't make any sense.

"What was that for?" Kelsi asked, trying hard to suppress a smile.

"Um, I think I just kissed you. I wasn't even thinking. It's just…you were crying and I had this rush of emotion, this warmth in my heart. It…it feels deeper than anything I ever felt with Troy. Maybe it was there all along and I just didn't realize it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kelsi kissed her back. Now it was Gabriella's turn to smile.

"Well then. Let's go get that diary" said Gabriella

"Oh my gosh! My diary! I have to get it back before Sharpay finds out! What if…?"

"Don't worry. Something tells me Taylor has it covered."

* * *

"Alright Ryan, where is she? Where's Sharpay?" Taylor barked. She had Ryan cornered, and with Chad and Troy pinning each of his arms to the wall, there was no way he could escape.

"I-I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was putting the diary in her backpack. I have no idea where she is. I swear!"

"Come off it," said Chad. "There's no fooling us. We know you know her schedule, so just give it to us."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell everybody that you lip-synched "What I've Been Looking For" when you and Sharpay tried out for the winter musical," threatened Taylor.

"How did…how did you know that?"

Taylor held up a black leather book. "Looks like Kelsi's not the only one who keeps a diary."

"How did you get that?!"

"I have my ways. Now, tell us where Sharpay is, or I leak this secret to the whole school."

"She's in science class."

"Guys, let him go." Chad and Troy released their grip on Ryan. Ryan walked over and snatched the book out of Taylor's hands. "I'll be taking this, thank you."

"Taylor, how'd you get his diary anyway?" asked Troy.

"Oh, it wasn't his diary; it's one of my notebooks for math class. It got him to talk though. I wonder if he really did lip-synch "What I've Been Looking For? He looked a little freaked out."

"That doesn't matter, let's go find Sharpay."


	8. Chapter 7

Sharpay got up from her desk in the science lab, glad to finally be rid of Zeke, who had been hitting on her. Again. _Ugh, does he ever stop_? She thought. _Well, no matter. I have Kelsi's diary. Time to expose her secret to the school. Then, Troy will be mine!_ She grinned evilly and put the diary in her backpack. She turned around, ready to walk out the door, when she was met by five unexpected people. She tried to hide her shock.

"Hi guys. What…what's everyone doing here?"

"Oh, not to much. We're just here to take back the diary you stole from Kelsi," said Troy, stepping forward.

"Well, you can't have it. I have dibs."

"Oh, real mature Sharpay."

"Shut-up Taylor."

"You shut-up."

"You!"

"No, you!"

"Guys, guys. Break it up," said Gabriella, walking between them. "Sharpay, it's not nice to steal people's stuff. Especially diaries. Diaries are important places where people keep their hopes, dreams and fears. You destroy that, you destroy Kelsi. There's a reason diaries are kept private. Besides, whatever you were going to read in there, I already know." She walked over to Kelsi and took her hand, leading her up to the front of the group.

"You're holding hands. Big deal."

"It's more than that. Go ahead Kelsi."

Kelsi stared at her. "Here? Now?"

"Yes. It's alright. It's just us. Everybody else has gone home. Trust me." Gabriella turned Kelsi so she was facing her. Kelsi gazed into her eyes and…kissed her in front of everybody.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's true! She really does like you!" Sharpay stared in disbelief.

"Damn." Said Taylor.

"Ohhh man!" exclaimed Chad, looking over at Troy, whose mouth was hanging open in complete and utter shock. Chad started laughing. "That basketball scholarship's looking pretty good now," he said clapping Troy on the back. Troy just stared


	9. Epilogue

**"**Gabby…since…since when did you start liking girls?" The commotion from a few minutes earlier had died down and for the moment, things were back to normal. Or, as normal as they could be, given the circumstances. Troy had officially recovered from his shock and was now sitting with Gabriella outside East High.

"I don't know Troy. I was in the bathroom with Kelsi and something just clicked. It's like the feelings had been there all along, but I just didn't notice them. I mean, she is pretty cute." Gabriella looked over towards Kelsi, who was talking to the rest of the Wildcats. She smiled.

"But, what about us? I don't know what to do now."

Gabriella put her hand on Troy's shoulder. "You're a great guy Troy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I just don't think we're meant to be together. We belong with different people. I really like Kelsi and I want to give this a shot. You'll find someone, I know you will. Maybe…Sharpay?"

"Gabby, honestly."

"I'm just kidding."

"Oh. But, can we still be friends, or will this change everything?"

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, nothing's changed. We can still be friends. You were the first person I met here remember? I still want to be your friend. I don't want our friendship to end."

"Whew. Okay. So, you really like Kelsi, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do."

* * *

"Uh, Kelsi? Can we talk?"

Kelsi turned around. "Oh. Hi Sharpay. Yeah, we can talk. I guess."

"Look, I'm really sorry I stole your diary; that wasn't right. It's just…I…I just couldn't help it. I had to know if your secret was true."

"Well, you could have asked me before you stole my diary. I would have told you." She paused. "Well, okay, maybe I wouldn't have told you, but still. Next time, talk to me first okay?"

"Okay. Oh. Here's your diary, by the way. It was still in my backpack."

"Sharpay…"

Sharpay laughed. "No, it really was in my backpack. I was just so shocked when you…well, you know…"

"When I kissed Gabriella?"

"Yeah. Guess I forgot I still had it."

"That's okay."

"So, you guys are a couple now, huh?"

Kelsi grinned. "Yep!"

* * *

"Look Troy, I gotta go. I told Kelsi I'd walk her home." Gabriella stood up to go. Troy grabbed her hand.

"Still friends?" He asked.

Gabriella laughed. "Yes!" She gave Troy a hug, and then walked over to where Kelsi was standing.

"Hey man, you alright?" asked Chad.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just weird you know? I thought we'd always be together, but apparently not."

"Yeah. But, look how happy she is." Chad pointed towards the entrance of East High: Gabriella and Kelsi were standing next to each other, looking out at the sunset. They kissed each other, linked arms, and disappeared around the corner. Troy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They do look happy. Guess that's all the matters."

"Yeah." Chad paused. "Alright, enough of this mushy stuff! Let's go shoot some hoops! You have a basketball scholarship to shoot for!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright. But, uh, just to warn you, you're going down!"

"Oh, look who's talking Mr. Casanova! You couldn't shoot a free throw if your life depended on it!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah!" The two ran off to the gym, bantering the whole way. Meanwhile, a familiar song seemed to echo over East High: _When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, oh you are the music in me. Yeah, it's living in all of us, and it's brought us here because, you are the music in me. _It swooped over the grounds, died away, and was gone.

THE END


End file.
